The Only One For Me
by Ms-Potter-Charms
Summary: Jen always liked Sirius Black, that was before she met Kevin Bradley. What will Sirius do when he finally starts to notice her buts its too late? SBOC, RLOC, JPLP. R&R!
1. Secret Planning

(I own nothing)

Chapter 1 – Secret Planning

She watched him as he strutted his way through the great hall toward his friends like he did every morning for breakfast. She knew she shouldn't dwell on such fantasies as him, but she couldn't seem to help herself. She finally realizes she has begun staring so she changes her gaze back to her plate.

"Hey Jen, you alright there? You seem a bit off this morning; you haven't said a word this whole time. Really unlike you." Asked Kate, Jen's best friend since day one on the train to school.\

Jen looked up and saw the uneasy look on Kate's face and sighed. "Yeah, I am fine, just didn't sleep to well last night you know? After that detention with Professor Slughorn for blowing up my potion, which was so an accident! Well, basically, I just didn't get much sleep because I still had too much homework left."

Kate accepted this answer and went back to her breakfast. Truth was, yes, Jen did have some homework to do, but she had gotten it all done by a decent hour and just sat up in the common room last night trying to think of ways to rid her mind of him. Sure, he knew she existed, but they were only friend, passerby friends at that. They knew each other and would say hello if they saw each other but still, they were not good friends and they never once have hung out. Jen leaned her head onto her arm that was now set on the table. She just didn't know why she longed to have this guy so much. He wasn't that great after all. He is known as a womanizer and he always only gets with a girl to make her believe he loves her and then he always leaves her right after he has had her in the sack. Most girls seem to think this was ok, and Jen might even try for the guy if she herself was one of those girls. But she wasn't. She wanted a man to love her for real, and to be faithful to only her forever. And Sirius Black was the farthest from that man she wanted than anyone else she could think of.

"Now class, I want you to continue to try to transform your rabbits into clocks, and I will be back shortly." Professor McGonagall. With that she left the room, something about having to sort out a mess with a students transfiguration the previous period. Jen continued to try to change her rabbit without much enthusiasm; she was still trying to rid her thoughts of the guy who now sat two desks behind her. Jen turned around and glanced back at him, as she did so, she had caught his eye. He looked at her for a minute before flashing her a smile and continuing his conversation with his friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. 'Damn him!' she thought, 'Damn him and his gorgeous smile, with his gorgeous eyes and his gorgeous ways!'

For six years now, she had watched him; watched him and done nothing. They were in the same class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry, and they were even in the same house, so she didn't have much of a choice, he was wherever she went. It was the first week of their seventh year and this year seemed like it would be just like the rest. Watch Sirius and try to concentrate.

**BANG! **There was a loud noise that seemed to echo through the whole school maybe. Jen turned to see what interrupted her thought and found James and Sirius laughing madly watching as a couple of Slytheryns who were now sprouting tentacles out there sides that were seeming to grow long enough to match the giant squid! James and Sirius always pulled pranks, that weren't anything new, and their targets always seem to be Slytheryns. But this year, Jen thought, since James had been made head boy, he might clam down. No such chance.

James finally stopped laughing when he noticed the head girl, a fellow Gryffindor also, laughing too. Jen knew Lily, they were friends, and after all, they have shared the same dorm for six years now. James now was sitting on the desk next to Jen's; seeing as Lily was only two seats over from Jen.

"So Evans, find that funny did you?" James asked with a smirk on his face.

"For once James, maybe I just did, but only this once." Lily quickly gathered herself and put on a serious face.

"Ooh, I see. It was a slip up then? _Lily_?"James said with a raised eyebrow. "So, seeing as there are slip ups about, what do you say you 'slip up' and go out with me?"

"Ok James." Lily said starring determinately at James.

"Oh, come on Evans, you know – wha? – wait. Did you just say ok!" James asked in a hurry and jumped off the desk starring at her in shock with the dumbest look on his face.

"Yes James, I did, and I think you can call me Lily, it is my name you know, I am really tired of you always calling me Evans. Now, that's settled, I really should be back to work and so should you." And with that Lily transformed her rabbit perfectly and turned to talk with Jen and Kate. James walked around the desks back to his seat, obviously still in shock.

"Wow, I can't believe you said yes to him! Lily, you like James, finally! As if none of us saw that coming!" Jen said as soon as he was out of earshot.

In the back of the room, James now took his seat next to Sirius, still in awe. "Hey, hey mate! I can't believe it! Prongsie's finally got a date with Evans! AAWWWW!" Sirius dramatically acted out as James to his seat.

"Y-yeah, c-can you believe it padfoot! SHE SAID YES!" James practically jumped back out of his seat and the realization finally started to sink in.

"Way to go Prongs!" said Remus as he leaned over from across Sirius. " I think we all kinda knew she would say yes to you eventually. The girls and I were talking" Remus nodded to Jen, Kate and Alice up front," and we were sure you two would be together this year. What, with you two being the two Heads and all."

"Well, looks like the Marauders are going to have to be more open to other people then, because when comes Lily with James, so comes Lily's friends." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"They are all actually very nice girls." Said Remus looking up at Kate from his seat.

Sirius seemed to have noticed this. "Heeeyy… do we have another date wanter here? Moony you old dog you, you fancy Kate, don't you?" Sirius said accusingly.

"Padfoot, you nuts, you know that?"

"So you tell me too often. So, do you?"

"Get back to work mate."

"Why don't you answer me?"

"Because it's a crazy question I shouldn't have to answer."

"Well, is simple, if you don't fancy her just say no mate."

Remus sighed, "get back to work Padfoot."

"Well, got my answer."

"What are you talking about, I didn't answer and it would be crazy of me to answer."

"Oh! But I didn't hear you denying anything!" Sirius laughed at his triumph. "Go one Moony, deny it, I dare you!"

Remus just hung his head and laughed. Sirius let out a whoop of triumph and with that the bell rang and the students moved out the door to the halls toward the great hall for lunch.

"Hey Jen! Wait up!" Sirius yelled out as he ran up to catch up to her. " I wanted to have a word, can I?"

"What? Uh sure. What's up?" Jen was completely dumbfounded, not to mention nervous.

"Privately please?"

"Uh, sure."

Sirius took her arm and led her into an empty classroom to their left. Sirius led them in and shut the door behind them.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" Jen said uneasily.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kate." Sirius said, and Jen felt a knot grow in her stomach.

"Kate? Why?"

"Well, you see, I got out of Remus today that he fancies Kate, and I wanted to see what we could do in the matters of hooking them up. I was wanting some inside info to see is she might fancy Remus." Sirius told her.

Jen, felt the knot loosen up, and understood that it was Remus, not Sirius who had an interest in Kate.

"Oh. Well, I am actually not sure. She does talk to him a lot we notice, but other than that, she hasn't said anything. Uh, I could try and find out for you, if you would like?"

"Yeah, that would be great. We'll have them together yet!" Sirius let out a laugh and walked back over to Jen, put his arm around her shoulders and guided her back out of the room. "Just think of us as the silent duo… yea… silent duo, we plan to cheat and sneak or even pry to get them together." Sirius made up and he laughed aloud. He seemed to honestly be having too much fun with this so far. Jen laughed, still a little uneasy. Sirius still had his arm around her as the entered the great hall for lunch. He then let go of her when the were passing her friends she sits with and stopped and turned to her.

"You gonna come down here and sit with me today? We can figure out a good plan to set them up." Sirius whispered in her ear. Jen just nodded and turned to Kate, Lily and Alice.

"Hey guys, I am going to go and sit down with Sirius today, he, uh, wanted to talk to me about that potions essay due tomorrow. See you guys later!" Jen said as she turned and left them all staring after her. Jen has never been known to talk to Sirius, why would he ask her help? They girls knew one thing though something was up and they were going to find out what it was. They watched as Jen and Sirius took a seat, not with Sirius's friend, but oddly enough, on there own at the far end. No doubt Sirius made a lame excuse to his friends too because they too were starring in shock.


	2. The Set Up

Chapter 2 – The Set Up

"Hey James." Lily said as she took a seat next to James the following morning at breakfast.

James quickly swallowed his mouthful of food. "Oh, hello Lily. How are you this morning?" He said with a smirk.

"I am just fine, and I just wanted to know if you guys knew anything we didn't about Jen hanging out with Black all of a sudden?"

"Aw, no can't say I know anything either." James said. "I did ask Sirius why he didn't sit with us for lunch or dinner yesterday and he sticks to his homework help story."

"Yeah, Jen told us that same story I think. I asked her also, but she got all… well… weird and said that it was only over homework and we shouldn't discuss it. She told me its not like she enjoyed sitting with him. But she seems to be having fun this morning doesn't she?" Lily added looking down that table to see Jen laughing along with Sirius.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, they do seem all warm and cozy don't they."

"I think Black is up to something." Lily said to no one unparticular.

"Hang on! What? No way! What do you mean you think padfoot is up to something?" James got slightly irritated how that was all being blamed on his friend.

"Well, I just mean that Black has never been know to be seen with the same girl twice right? And yes, they don't look together, to the untrained eye, but I just think, that well… there just seems to be something fishy going on is all." Lily said lamely. She realized that she had no reason to blame Sirius; Jen was the one who wasn't telling her things, not him.

Down at the other end of the table. Sirius and Jen were still mulling over some ideas.

"Wait, ok, I think I have the best on yet. Kate is a huge romantic right? And you say Remus seems, as you put it, 'cheesy' too?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So why don't we go with the most classic way of all time!" Jen said excitedly.

"Uh, and what would that be?" Sirius asked confused.

Jen tapped Sirius head. "Your not very bright now are you?" Jen laughed and Sirius just gave her this look that plainly said 'I'll show you who's bright!' "We use a classic love letter with a rose. I know its really corny, but I know for a fact Kate would love it. And you say Remus is 'cheesy' so Kate wouldn't put it past him to actually do something like that!"

"Yeah… YEAH… sounds great…" Sirius then seemed to loose his enthusiasm. "Uh, not to spoil the fun, but how so we write a love letter? I suck at that kinda stuff. How are you at it?"

"Ok, how about I take care of the letter and the rose and make sure it gets to her, you be sure to push Remus in the right direction. Get him to admit to fancying her openly so when Kate confronts him, he may end up denying it, but she can get out of him that he does like her. And all we have to do is get Kate to say whether she does or not."

"Ok, but one more thing. Are you sure Kate had a thing for him? Because I can't just toss moony out there on the line."

"She's my best friend… I'm sure."

"Hey Moony." Sirius said as he sat down by Remus in the common room during their free period.

Remus looked up and frowned at Sirius. "How is it you never study but always pass? You know you should really join me in working, this is our NEWT year after all."

"Oh man Moony, are you trying to kill me here? No way! You're on your own. I just came over here because I have a question for you."

"Oh? And what's that? If it's a prank my answer is no, James went to the owlery, get him."

Sirius let out a soft laugh. "No moony, no prank. I just wanted to know how you felt about Kate?"

"Kate? Blunt enough?" Remus laughed, then brushed it off and went back to his book.

"Come on Remus. You have to answer the question. I mean, come on, ok what if I told you I have it from a reliable source that she fancies you? Then would you answer?" Sirius said with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Remus suddenly looked up from his book and starred at Sirius. "What? Who would tell you that? Does she really?" Remus seemed to perk right up at the idea.

"So Moony, if I said that, what would your answer be then?"

"My answer? Oh right. Ok well. Ok, fine. Sirius I do fancy her. Ok there, happy I admitted it, now, tell me who told you this about her."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa there Moony. Now I never said anyone told me she did. I asked you 'if' I told you someone did. And by the way, I think she does, so thanks for the answer mate! Bye!" And with that Sirius left Remus in the common room starring after him feeling really let down and slightly hurt.

Later that night, Kate had finally finished her homework and went upstairs to the dorms to get ready for bed. As she walked into her room, she noticed her curtains her shut around her bed; she never shut those. Kate walked over to her bed and pulled the curtains open to see a red envelope and a red rose laying the middle of her bed. She picked up the envelope and noticed her name written on it. Well it was obviously for her. She opened it and found a small piece of parchment inside. She opened the parchment and read it, and as she did, her eyed widened with shock.

'Kate,   
I have wanted to tell you for so long how beautiful you are to me. I want you to know that you are the most mesmerizing, entrancing and wonderful girl I have ever met. I have liked you as so much more than a friend for so long now I have never known how to tell you. Meet me in the common room around midnight tonight. I really hope you show…

Always,

Remus'

Midnight was now so close and Sirius had to get Remus downstairs before Kate got there. Jen was sitting with Sirius on his bed with the curtains drawn and a silencing charm up as to not be heard. "Ok, here goes nothing, I am going to get Moony downstairs now, Stay here, I will be right back." Sirius said as he got up. Jen only nodded and laid back to wait for it all to fall into place.

"Hey Moony?" Sirius asked peeking through Remus's curtains.

"What do you want Sirius?" Remus was still a little upset about the trick the other day. He even felt is weird to talk or look at Kate now. He wasn't sure who Sirius had told.

"I, uh, well, can you come downstairs with me? I really wanted to talk to you about tricking you the other day and I also had something I just have to show you. Please?" Sirius said with a sound of desperation in his voice.

"Uuuh, Fine." Remus said with annoyance. "But no more tricks, or I will have to hex you this time." Remus got up, through on a shirt, I was rather cold outside of his bed. Then began to follow Sirius. Sirius led Remus out the door and most the way down the stairs. Remus suddenly bumped into Sirius. "Padfoot! What the heck, why did you stop?" Remus asked in a whisper.

"I only just realized that the thing I wanted to show you, well I left it upstairs, uh, go on and have a seat, I will be right back." Sirius said and made back for the dorm, he turned back to check on Remus and he was still standing there. "Moony, head on down, I will be right there." With that Remus turned and went down the stairs and Sirius walked back into the dorm.


	3. Fights & Misunderstandings

Chapter 3 – Fights and Misunderstanding

Jen woke up early the next morning to find she was still in Sirius bed. She quickly sat up and noticed he was still fast asleep. She began to panic, 'this is beyond wrong!' she thought to herself. She listened to the room for a minute and discovered everyone must still be asleep. It was still dark and the room and silent. She peered out the curtains and saw the other three beds with their curtains drawn shut. She quickly stepped of the bed and quietly made her way to the door. She closed the door behind her and, anxious to get away without being seen, ran down the stairs. Once in the common room, she noticed the fire had not yet died all the way out, the embers were still glowing. She took a seat on the sofa by the fire and starred at the embers. She decided she would stay downstairs as to not chance waking any of the girls up so they could have the chance of noticing she was gone most the night. Then a voice came from behind her.

"So? That's where you were huh? With Black?" Jen jumped and turned quickly to see Kate sitting in the corner at one of the table with a book, obviously studying.

"No." Jen said instinctively. "Well, yes actually, but no! It's not what you think! Really, nothing happen, we didn't plan it. And get that smirk off your face." Jen sat back down on the sofa and inwardly groaned. She was busted.

"Oh, sure, ok, I'm sure it wasn't." Kate said sarcastically and came to sit next to Jen on the sofa. "Well, I noticed you were gone earlier. See, I couldn't sleep at all tonight because I have this problem." Jen gave a curious but anxious look. "Just hold on, I will get back to that. Anyway, I went to wake you around, oh, it had to be something like 2am, but you were not in your bed. So I thought maybe you were down here, so I came down and yet, still no you. So I decided to study since I couldn't find you or sleep."

"Oh. Sorry. So uh, what is this problem?" Jen asked, hoping that her and Sirius hadn't done all that for nothing,

"Ok, so last night I go up to the room and find this letter on my bed." She handed Jen the letter Jen had written for her and signed 'Remus'. "And well, he really likes me, as you can see. But I just don't know. I mean I have never looked at Remus in that way. But I don't think I can ever see us being more than friends. And…"

"Well, did you meet him?" Jen asked pointed to the time in the letter.

"No. I couldn't. I didn't know what I thought of it at the time and even if I had, how would I have told him that I liked him as my friend and really didn't see us dating? How am I to just crush him like that! I don't know what to do Jen!" Kate threw her arms in the air and slumped back into the sofa.

"Oh. Wow. Um. I really don't know." Jen was in shock. She couldn't believe it. She had not only misread Kate, but maybe even really hurt Remus. And if she had hurt Remus, Sirius would be blamed and he would never forgive her. "I guess all I can tell you is that all will work out ok in the end. Just, um. Think on all of it a little more, and well, maybe it would be best if you just acted as if you never got this letter." Jen said hoping Kate would take her advice and never bring it up to Remus.

"Maybe. I don't know." Kate just sat the looking even more confused and guilty.

"Um. Listen, I am going to go up and get some sleep now. I'll see you at breakfast." With that Jen got up and left Kate in the common room.

Upstairs a boy was awake and sitting up with this odd feeling in his stomach he had never felt before and could not place for the life of him. Maybe it was guilt? No he had nothing to be guilty of. Maybe he was getting sick? No, he feels fine. He felt a certain… disappointment. He slowly realized Jen was gone. He knew she was asleep next to him earlier. He remembered waking up and noticing her on his bed a few inches away from him, and he noticed she looked cold. He didn't feel like getting up to get under the covers, and plus, temptation of a girl in his bed is easy to succumb to. He remembers reaching over and pulling her close and falling back asleep with her there. But still, Sirius, the 'with a new girl every time you see me' Black couldn't understand why he kind of wished she hadn't left. Sirius decided he was being mental, and laid back down and soon was fast asleep once more.

Jen was sitting in the common room waiting for Kate so they could go down to the great hall for breakfast when Sirius came down. Jen glanced at him and caught his eye, but quickly looked away. She cant believe she stayed there next to him last night, she was trying to make herself not like the man anymore, but then all of a sudden he is everywhere. And she was with him in his bed, well, that certainly did not help matters at all.

"Hey Jen." Sirius said as he plopped down on the sofa next to her.

"Hello Sirius." Jen said trying to act as if his presence didn't even matter.  
"So, when did you leave last night? I just woke up and you were gone."

"Oh, well. I had been there too long. I'm sorry by the way. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"No, its ok. I didn't mind. So, any hints yet on what happen last night?" Sirius said dropping his voice to a whisper and looking around for Remus or Kate.

"Uh, well, about that…" and Jen quickly told Sirius about her conversation with Kate. Sirius looked shocked and even slightly angry.

"But I thought you told me she fancied him!" He said through gritted teeth.

"I was sure she did, but obviously I was wrong. I'm sorry Sirius I didn't know." Jen spat back.

"How could you not know? I can't believe this! What if Remus finds out what I did and stops being my friend because of it? This is all your fault Jen!" Sirius said with a slightly louder voice.

"My fault! Who's idea was all this in the first place, I do not think…"

"SIRIUS!" Sirius and Jen both jumped and turned to see Remus standing by the bottom of the boy's staircase looking really angry.

"You better hope he doesn't know Jen." Sirius whispered as he went over to Remus.

But before he was out of ear shot Jen spat back, "PISS OFF BLACK!" and stormed out of the common room without waiting for Kate.

Sirius turned and watched her leave. Again that funny feeling in his stomach came back, it was weird, I wasn't like it hurt, but he knew it wasn't good, whatever it was. He turned and went over to Remus. "Hey moony, awake at last I see?" Sirius said with a smile.

"Save it Sirius. First you trick me, and make me tell you something I didn't want you to know because I know how you meddle. And you better not be meddling because so help me if I find out you have been Sirius. Then you get me up in the dead of night last night, take me downstairs because it's so urgent, and you leave me waiting for you and don't come back! So I finally come back upstairs at almost 1am to find you sleeping with Jen!" Remus said really fast and really loud. There were a few gasps heard throughout the common room, and Sirius noticed how quiet it was and turned around to see a load of Gryffindors looking at him.

"Thanks. Now the school's going to think she is just like the rest. We didn't have sex you know. Don't go giving Jen that reputation, she doesn't deserve that!" Sirius said in retaliation. "And secondly, I am sorry I tricked you, but I couldn't help that I was nosy. And also, last night, I am sorry I didn't come back down. I was going to, but…"Sirius did some quick, on his feet thinking right here. "I had Jen up there because she was upset that day, so when I went back upstairs she was still upset and I sat there with her for a minute, and I fell asleep. Honest, I was coming back down after a couple minutes but I stopped to help her and I forgot and fell asleep. That all." Sirius said, although it was not very convincing of a tone.

"Right, that's your story? I doubt it. Lying does you no good. I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but let me know when my real friend returns and you leave would you 'Black'!" With that Remus pushed past him and left through the portrait hole.

'_BLACK!'_ Sirius thought. 'Oh bloody hell. I really did it this time' Sirius the followed suit and went down to breakfast. He figured he had to talk to Jen. Together, they had to find a way to fix this.

Sirius entered the great hall and looked around for Jen. He found her sitting at the far end with her friends. He quickly made his way down to her and put a hand on her shoulder as he leaned close to her. "Jen, we have to talk."

Jen looked up at Sirius, apparently intrigued that he had the guts to come and talk to her right now. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want Black?" Jen said with a bit of annoyance detectable.

'Why does everyone call me Black today' Sirius thought. "We have to talk, I just told you, now would you come on." Sirius told her while straightening up and stepping back waiting for her to get up.

"No. I don't think I want to, now would you go away and leave me alone?" Jen said while turning back around and getting back to her breakfast. Sirius looked shocked.

"Why not? Ok, Jen, I don't know what has gotten into you this morning, but we have some 'issues' here, and I really need you to stop being such a prat and come on already!" Sirius said, a little louder than he meant to.

"Oh! So now I'm a prat too am I! Well, you know what Black! I have had it with you! Everything is just as much your fault as it is mine! If you hadn't wanted to meddle in the first place, none of this would have happened! Don't go blaming your mistake on me! You're nothing but a pigheaded, over conceited, whining, bloody nuisance!" Jen yelled at him while she stood up to face him. "And you would do well to leave me alone now!" And with that, with the whole of Gryffindor and even some of the other houses watching her, she left the great hall. Sirius was there alone now looking like a fool.

'Where the hell did all that come from!' Sirius asked himself. He made to also leave the great hall 'Why the hell are people so bloody angry all of a sudden?' He was so caught up trying to think of why she was so pissed when he didn't notice Remus trying to stop him. Remus resulted to pulling him back and causing Sirius to nearly loose his balance.

"Meddling in what I said!" Remus asked, hoping that his thoughts of Sirius wanting to meddle in what he tricked out of him were not about to prove true.

Sirius stood there in shock, he was in for it now and he wondered if he should lie to Remus, but he knew Remus would only see right through it. "Well, Uh, you see mate, I just wanted to help you and so me and Jen were trying to set you and Kate up. But our plan backfired and we messed it up." Sirius said in a low whisper so no one else could hear.

"So, you knew I would be pissed if you meddled, but you did anyways. SIRIUS! HOW THE BLOODY HELL COULD YOU DO THAT! I FINALLY RESOLVED TO TRUSTING YOU AFTER YOU TRICKED IT OUT OF ME, AND YOU EXPOSED IT ANYWAYS!" Remus dropped his voice back down. He couldn't believe how angry he let himself get. "What did you do?" Remus asked in a voice so low and so calm is was even more threatening than the yell. By now the whole of the great hall was watching with excitement and trying to crane their necks to hear what was being said.

Sirius knew he couldn't change is story now, and he knew lying and the inevitability of getting caught would only make it worse, no once again, he confessed. "Well, you see, Jen and I thought she really liked you too, or we never would have tried this mate. But we wrote her a letter from you and asked her to meet you last night. That's why I left you down there. But I found out she never showed and it backfired. She told Jen she didn't think she liked you like that. I'm really sorry mate. I know I really fucked up this time." Sirius said in a hurried and very low whisper.

Sirius looked up to meet Remus's eyes and saw so much anger, but at the same time, so much hurt, he didn't know what to do. Sirius actually became scarred. He was sure he was about to loose one of his best friends. Remus spoke, in a voice Sirius had never heard. It was so low and so off, Sirius knew Remus was hurt and angry and disappointed all at once. "I-I can't believe you." Remus's head dropped for a minute then came back up to look at Sirius. He could see Sirius was sorry but that didn't help, he had gone too far this time. He embarrassed him, betrayed him, hurt him and tricked him all at once. "I-I've had enough Sirius. Goodbye." And with that Remus left Sirius standing there with the realization that Remus may never be his friend again.

This wasn't the first time Sirius fucked up with Remus, he had once told Snape how to get into the Womping Willow in hopes he would get a glimpse of Remus and he scarred shitless, and maybe also part of him hoped Snape wouldn't come out alive. Sirius realized then how wrong that all was, and again he still found another way to betray Remus. Sirius was sure Remus wouldn't be so forgiving this time.

Remus walked the grounds around the lake. He just couldn't believe this, how could Sirius go that far? Did he even know how much he had not only made a fool of him, but also completely betrayed any trust he may have had in Sirius. How could he be friends with someone who wont think of their actions toward you first? Remus continued around the lake and to his surprise, he saw Jen sitting under a tree. Apparently still fuming about Sirius. Remus decided he would talk to her, he didn't know why, but he really wanted to know why she had joined Sirius stupid attempt. "Hey Jen, can I speak with you?" Remus asked as he sat down next to her.

"Uh, sure, what's up?" Jen asked sounding a little scarred.

"Look, I know everything ok. Sirius told me just now. I can't believe he would do that, and I can't believe you would join him. Why did you do it? Did either of you think of the consequence first?" Remus asked with a slightly more aggressive tone than he intended.

Jen immediately broke down into tears. "I'm so sorry Remus! I-I though for sure Kate like you, I-I messed everything up. W-with you and Kate, a-and even with S-Sirius and me!" Jen didn't know why she told Remus the Sirius part. She just had to get it out with the other.

Remus didn't know what to do. He put a hand on Jen's shoulder and tried to calm her down. He really didn't feel like being angry with her anymore, at least she was genuinely sorry. "It's ok I guess. I mean hey, she probably would have found out sooner or later. I just hope she wont be all weird around me after I tell her the letter was never from me. Listen, don't cry ok?" Remus said lifting her chin. Then curiosity of some other topic took over. "So, Sirius? You're upset about your fight with him? Why? I mean, every one did think there was something going on between you two. Was there?" Remus asked her.

"WHAT? NO!" Jen said jumping a little bit away from Remus. "I-I mean, no, there was nothing going on. It's just… oh Remus. I have liked him for so many years now and never told a soul. And just when I tell myself I have to get over this dream of him, he starts to get a buddy buddy and lets hang out and try to set up our friends. I think I only agreed because well, not only did I think you two really would be cute together, but I also liked the idea of being around Sirius." Jen didn't know why she just told Remus, but she had to tell someone and he seemed like the right person to trust at the time.

"Wow. I guess I can understand that. Well, I guess a thank you is in order for trying to get me the girl I want. But it didn't work. So I think we should all move on from it." He told her while pulling her into a hug so she could stop crying. They sat there by the lake for some time.

What Remus didn't know is that Sirius had come outside to find Jen when he saw Remus holding her. He didn't know why. But this huge urge ran through him to go and hit Remus for being so close to her. He couldn't believe Remus could forgive her before he could forgive him. But he also couldn't believe he would be there with her right now. 'So that's what it is? Remus likes her too?' Sirius asked himself. He didn't know why but the idea of that answer being yes really bugged him.

Later that night. In the common room Sirius sat by the fir trying to ward off all thoughts of everything that happen today when he saw James come in with Lily. They both came and sat next to him. "Hey padfoot old mate. Have I introduced you to my girlfriend lately?" James asked with a stupid grin on his face? Lily only blushed.

"That's great mate it really is, I am happy after six years of chasing you finally land Evans here. Really I am." Sirius said in such a monotone voice he sounded as if he really didn't care. But that was the truth really; I didn't care. He looked up and saws that they really didn't care if he didn't care. They were too into each other. "Maybe that's my problem mate." Sirius said all of a sudden causing Lily and James to turn back to him.

"Maybe what's your problem mate? I mean, come on, don't beat yourself up over Moony, you know he will come around. You just have to give him time to cool down and whatever you do, don't do anything so stupid again." James said as if it was so obvious and so easy to do.

"No, well, yes, I know. But maybe my problem is I just need to grow up. Look at you and Lily. James, even you have gone and grown up on me. I suppose it is time I do too. And I realize sitting here looking at you two, that I kinda want what you have Prongs. I think it would be nice to find a girl I really like and actually be with her for a long time instead of a day or two. But yet, I am Sirius Black. What girl would want me, and even if she did who says she would be for real? Plus, how the hell does a person change?" Sirius asked exasperated at the idea of it all.

"Wow Sirius, I think you might just be salvageable yet." Lily said with s slight smile. "If you really want to change and find a girl I think you should. I think its what you need. And if you want Sirius and you are really sure about this. I can help you if you would like." Lily told him.

"Really?" Sirius asked sitting up to get a better look at Lily to be sure she was serious. "You would help me learn how to change?"

"Of course, James will to, won't you James?" Lily said looking at James.

"I-I What? Man, do I have to?" James whined to Lily.

"Yes, he is your best friend not mine, you have to help too." Lily said with a tone that made it all final.

Just then the portrait hole opened and Remus and Jen came in laughing. Sirius felt that feeling in his stomach again and didn't know what came over him but walked right up to Remus and pushed him away from Jen.

"What the hell Sirius? What has gotten into you?" Remus asked regaining his balance.

"What has gotten into me! What the hell has gotten into you! You want Kate first. But wait now you want Jen too!" Sirius accused rather loudly.

"WHAT? I don't know what's wrong with you man, but I never said I wanted Jen." Remus said putting his hands up understanding that Sirius was jealous.

"Oh. But I don't hear you denying it!" Sirius accused again.

"Fine, I don't want Jen. No offence Jen." Remus added looking over at Jen.

"Whatever mate." Sirius said turning to leave.

"And if you weren't so pig headed you would realize how stupid and blind you are right now!" Remus said with is temper flaring up.

Sirius turned back around. "What?" Sirius asked completely confused.

"Just admit is Sirius. You are pissed at me because you think there is something going on between Jen and me, when there is not, so you are jealous! You just can't see past your own self to realize that for once, you might actually like a girl for more than a minute!" Remus said with his temper up to match Sirius's.

"What! No. There is nothing going on between me and Jen." And with that, Sirius went up the boy's staircase and disappeared out of sight.

Remus looked over at Jen to see complete horror and plain on her eyes. He realized he went to far to accuse Sirius of that because it may have really hurt Jen for him to claim there was nothing. He walked over to Jen, "Look Jen. Sorry that all just kinda came out. And well I…"

"Forget it Remus." Jen cut him off in mid sentence. "He said there is nothing, and he's right. There is nothing." Jen said with tears clearly wanting to come through. With that Jen ran up the girl's staircase to her dorm where she flopped down on her bed and pulled the curtains. She didn't want to talk to anybody at the moment.

Downstairs. Remus had just found Kate. "Kate, could I have a quick word please?" he asked her. He knew was exactly was in that letter now, Jen had told him while they talked for hours down by the lake.

Kate looked scarred, "Uh. Sure Remus." She said as she followed him off to another corner of the common room.

"Listen, about that letter you got last night…"Remus started.

"Remus, I'm I really wanted to talk to you about that…" But Remus stopped her by putting a hand over her mouth.

"No, hold on please. Now I did not write that. Jen did. Her and Sirius wanted to try and set us up. So they wrote the letter and gave it to you and tricked me into going to the common room last night so I would be there in case you showed. I am sorry they did that. Please ignore the letter. It means nothing and I am sorry they did this. I really hope we can just go back to being the friends we were and not be awkward because of this." Remus told her in a hurried speech. He really liked her, but he had to do his best to make it seem like he didn't so that she wouldn't have to reject him. He just hoped she caught his drift.

"Oh. Wow. Why? I mean; do you know why they would do this? Is this what your fight with Sirius was about today?" Kate asked. She looked almost pained now.

"Yes. But I sorted them all out and set them both straight, so I am really sorry. And I am even kind of embarrassed by this. Um. There little stunt wont change things between us right? I mean I really like you as my friend."

"Oh, of course. Nothing will change Remus. Well, I guess I should go get back to my homework then?" Kate asked almost sounding unsure of herself now. Remus couldn't help but noticed that she looked sad right then.

"Are you ok Kate?" Remus asked.

"W-what? Oh, yes I am fine. No worries. So. See you later Remus." Kate said while turning and walking away really quickly. Remus noted the hurried way she spoke and left but told himself not to think much of it. Kate had told Jen only last night after all that she didn't like him in that way.


	4. Together & Ball Dates

Chapter 4

Over the following week, Sirius and Remus did not say a word to one another. James tried to get his friends to stop being so stupid, but to no avail. Sirius would always willingly come when James asked, but as soon as Remus would see Sirius, he would leave.

Saturday came about again, and James woke to notice Remus was already gone and Sirius was still asleep. He sighed; he just wanted things to be the same. He knew Sirius was in the wrong, but Sirius was always the mess up and they always forgave him, so why couldn't moony this time? James got out of bed and dressed and went down to the common room to wait for Lily, as always, so they could go down to breakfast.

"Hey James." Came Lily's voice not five minutes later. She took a seat next to him on the couch and by the look on his face, could tell he was really down still. Lily put her hand on his shoulder, "They'll come around James, they always do, don't they?"

James looked up at Lily and studied her for a moment then sighed, "Yes, they always have, its just never taken this long. I just want our old group back you know?"

"I know James." Lily just hugged James and let the topic go. "Are you hungry? Class is in 30 minutes."

"Yeah, I kinda am, lets go." And with that, James grabbed Lily's hand and they went down to the great hall.

Down in the great hall, Remus was having breakfast with Jen and Kate, as he did every other morning for the past week now. "Ok Remus, enough is enough." Jen said suddenly. They had all been rather silent everyday for breakfast, mainly because of the presence of Remus this past week. It's not that they didn't want him with them; it's just that they didn't know what to say to him.

"What's enough?" Remus asked as he suddenly had looked up from his plate.

"You being here with us and not with them. We love you here Remus, its just, well, haven't you given Sirius a bad enough time over this? Don't you think its time to forgive him yet?" Jen asked, "I mean you forgave me on day one, why not him? Isn't he your best friend?"

Remus just starred at Jen for a minute and as he opened his mouth to reply, Jen spoke again, "No Remus, don't make excuses. You guys have been too close for too long to let something as silly as this come between you. Now I want you to go over there and talk to Sirius and make up with him finally. He has said how sorry he was over and over and you have to realize that it is true." Jen said with slight anger in her voice. She really did care for Sirius and didn't like how he couldn't even be heard out.

Remus just sat there in silence for a few more minutes then sighed and finally gave in, "Ok Jen, I will at least go and talk to him. But I am only going over there right now because you are making me, lets have that clear." With that, Remus got up and walked down the table to Sirius.

Sirius had just joined James and Lily for breakfast when he noticed Remus was coming their way. Sirius was sure he would get no recognition so he didn't even bother to watch Remus come over, he just returned to his food.

"Sirius, can I speak with you, outside?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked up at Remus in shock, he couldn't believe it, maybe Remus was finally going to listen. "Yeah, sure." Sirius said while pushing away his food, grabbing his book bag and following Remus out of the hall onto the sunlit grounds.

They went just outside the doors when Remus stopped. "Sirius…" He started.

"No, hang on." Sirius interjected. "I want you to know that I really am sorry mate and you know had I known it would turn out like this I would not have don't it. I know I always tend to mess things up, especially when it comes to my friendship with you mate, but I really am sorry and I just hope that you can believe me when I say that and forgive me." Sirius said in what seemed like one breath because it was so rushed.

Remus starred at Sirius hard for a minute, then, to everyone's surprise, even Remus's; Remus began to chuckle.

Sirius starred at his completely dumbfounded. "Uh, moony mate? You haven't gone completely nutters on me have you?" Sirius asked slightly afraid for his friend's sanity.

Remus stopped his little laugh, "No Padfoot, I haven't gone nutters. I don't even know what I thought was funny. But no more worries. I believe, after that nice winded speech, that you really do regret what you did. I just hope you can remember not to do such things in the future and I really hope you have learned your lesson. I forgive you, don't worry mate." Remus said with a slight smirk.

"Really?" Sirius asked so he could be totally sure.

"Really, now come on. Lets go finish eating." Remus laughed and walked back into the castle towards that hall.

Jen and Kate had just watched Remus leave with Sirius. Kate turned to Jen and leaned close to speak in a whisper. "Jen, now that we finally have a minute alone, there is something I really wanted to tell you."

Jen looked at Kate, "Sure, what's wrong?"

"Ok, now I know this might sound crazy all of a sudden. When you and Sirius tried to get Remus and me together, I really didn't like him, but I think that was because I never looked at him that way. Now I thought about it the next day and thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Then that night he told me it was really you and Sirius and that he had nothing to do with that letter and wished me to forget all within it because we are good friends and he said there was no sense ruining it over something some silly friends did. I got the vibe from him that he didn't like me at all. Not more than a friend at least. I realized I was really disappointed. And now, spending time with him everyday, I am sure I do like him Jen, but now I know he doesn't really like me and I don't know what to do anymore. How do you do it? How can you like Sirius for so long and never have him and be ok with it?" Kate whispered to Jen all very fast.

"Whoa, hold on, who said I liked Sirius? And also, wow."

"Come on Jen, I am your best friend, I know you have liked Sirius for a long time now. Just admit it. And I don't know what to do."

"Well, did you ever think to tell Remus how you feel?" Jen said with a hint of hope now. She knew Remus liked Kate and only led her to believe otherwise to save himself embarrassment.

"No way, weren't you listening, he doesn't like me like that."

"Did he actually use those words?" Jen said with an evil smirk.

"Well, no, but he did jump around that idea."  
"Then maybe do you think he didn't say it directly and jumped around it because he really does and didn't want you to know to save himself embarrassment because he might have figured the whole situation was weird enough?" Jen said triumphantly.

"Are you trying to get my hopes up? Plus, I just don't know if Remus would say, or try to say something he didn't mean. I don't know Jen."

"Tell you what. You tell him how you feel or I do?" Jen said laughing now. She loved this, Kate did want Remus and Remus had already said he wanted Kate.

"NO!" Kate yelled, people turned to look at her but she ignored them. Then, lowering her voice, "You already tried to set us up remember? It didn't work."

"But you should tell him. You have to tell him. How can you not?"

"Because. What if I am right and he doesn't like me?"  
"And what if I am right and he does?"

"Well, there's not much chance…"

"There is a lot of chance! He likes you Kate, I know it!" Jen interrupted her, now frustrated; she figured she should just be straightforward.

"And how would you know it thought Jen, I doubt he would tell you." Kate said with an exasperated look on her face.

"No, he wouldn't tell me, he wouldn't tell anyone, but he accidentally told Sirius and Sirius told me. Why do you think we tried anything in the first place? We did have motive thank you very much." Jen said feeling it a nice weight to be lifted to tell her friend this.

Kate's eyes had widened and she just sat there looking at Jen in shock. "He really does?" now a smile crept upon her face. "Wow, he really does?" Kate repeated.

Jen nodded. Just then Sirius and Remus came back into the hall side by side. Jen assumed it went well since Remus walked over to James, Lily and Peter and put his back down. He then stood back up and began to walk over to Jen and Kate. Jen got an idea and quickly jumped out of her seat and stood waiting for Remus to come all the way over. When he walked up, Jen patted his arm, told him to wait here with Kate and she would be back.

"What was that about?" Remus asked Kate while taking a seat next to her.

"I think I might just know." Kate said while she glared after her friend. She knew what Jen was thinking. She knew Jen was hoping she would talk to Remus. Well, maybe she would get her wish, Kate was too excited over the news not to.

"And why's that?" Remus asked drawing her out of her thoughts.

Kate seemed to tense up a little and looked determinately at her plate, "So I might talk to you about what her and I just talked about." Kate said in a low voice, but Remus heard her nonetheless.

Remus felt his breath catch in his throat. He didn't know for sure what she wanted to talk about, but he was afraid. "And… w-what is that?"

"Remus?" Kate looked up at him right into his eyes. "The letter they wrote was is speaking the truth? Do you really… l-like me, I-I mean more than a friend?" Kate asked very quickly she felt her palms begin to sweat from nervousness.

Remus felt his heart skip a beat out of mainly fear he thought it was. Remus just starred into her eyes for a minute before he could muster up the courage to answer her. Remus finally just hung his head and knew that he shouldn't try to hide it; his face probably gave it all away. Sure of the rejection about to come he managed out a simple "yes" along with a head nod and continued to look at the table.

Kate felt herself untense and burst into a wide smile. She let out the breath that had caught in her throat and put a hand on Remus's chin as she pulled his face up to look at hers. He looked up at her and it made Kate nearly jump when she saw the fear and pain in his eyes. "Remus." She said softly. "I-I really like you too." She said really low.

Remus heard her say it but it sounded miles away. He lost all sense of fear and just starred at her, now in shock. Remus didn't need her to say it twice. He just leaned in and kissed her. Kate was so happy. She kissed him back and then they both pulled away. "Then, do I get to call you my girlfriend?" Remus asked while reaching for her hands and holding them.

Kate looked up at Remus and smiled, "only if I get to call you my boyfriend." Kate laughed and Remus just kissed her again.

"Ok. Ok you two break it up now, I guess I left you alone long enough!" Jen said walking over with Sirius.

"Aw, and see here moony, you said Jen and mine's plan was a bad one that didn't work. Now look at you two crazy lovebirds! AWWWWW!" Sirius whined in a mocking tone with a broad smile. He turned to look at Jen and put his elbow out to her. "Well Jen, can I escort you to class now?"

Jen laughed but took his arm nonetheless. "Yes Mr. Black, I think you may." They both turned and left the hall for class.

Later that night in the common room there was a new announcement from Lily and James, being the Head boy and girl, that there was to be the annual Christmas all for 7th years to celebrate their last year. Though they could be a date of any age. James and Lily came back to sit down by the fire with Remus, Kate, Sirius and Jen after the announcement.

"So Pads, who are you taking? Have any ideas yet?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius laughed at this. "Me, take a date? Never! This is my last chance to be unattached at an event, like I would commit myself to a date!" Sirius said then let out a howl of laughter.

James just shook his head and muttered something about "some people never changing".

"Sirius, you have to have a date. Everyone else will." Lily said hoping Sirius meant what he had said about wanting to change and be serious with a girl. "I mean, what if you find a girl you really like, you wouldn't take her?"

"Oh, come on Lils, I know every girl in this school, and as of right now, none can tame me for a date to the big ball." Sirius said with his cocky grin. Sirius didn't notice how Jen seemed to slump back at this comment and look into the fire with apparent hurt written on her face. Lily did notice though, as did Kate and Remus.

"Really Sirius, there is no one who you might even consider taking?" Kate said as if trying to drive something out of him.

"No, not really, why, know someone I don't?" Sirius said with another laugh.

"Then how about you Jen, you know who you would like to go with?" Remus said looking toward Jen and dragging her out of her thoughts.

"Oh well, I hadn't thought about it. I guess I will just see whoever asks me, but then again, I don't know if I want to go." Jen said trying not to sound upset because she was since Sirius said there was not a girl in school to catch his eye.

"Oh no you don't Jen! You are going! Come on! Who else am I going to hang out with?" Sirius said turning to look at her, seeing as she was in the chair right next to him. "Don't you notice that these two couples have each other and you and I have no one, so see Jen, you have to go, you can't leave me alone with all these couples, I need you there to save my sanity!" Sirius added with a very fake looking pleading face.  
Everyone seemed to laugh at this, even Jen. "Come on padfoot, we're not that bad!" James said in protest.

"Yes James, you and Lily are the worst. Come on Jen, I need you there. I need at least one friend there."

"Oh and what are we then?" said James.

"You guys are couples that are always around." Sirius said as if they just didn't matter to him. This time the laughter was only Jen and Sirius.

"Ouch. That's hurts mate, that really hurts." James said pretending to be offended and holding a hand to his chest.

Sirius just laughed at this again and turned back to Jen. "So come on Jenny, please come?" Sirius said giving his puppy eyes and most pleading smile. Jen was no fool, but when is came to Sirius Black, how could she ever resist a face like that.

"Ok, ok. Fine I will go!" Jen finally caved, as everyone else knew she would. Sirius let out a whoop of triumph and went back to talking to Remus and James about their next prank. Sirius said they had to end the year in a bang.

September quickly faded into October, and soon they found Halloween was upon them. James and Lily, along with Remus and Kate were still going strong so that left a lot of time for Sirius and Jen to become even closer friends. The Gryiffindors were in potions with the Slytherins at the moment. Potions was Jen's worst subject. No matter how hard she tried, she always messed up. Jen was trying to do this potion right, but as a loud BANG went off, she dropped to much lacewing flies into her potion and made hers blow up also, but unfortunately for her, Professor Slughorn was passing by her cauldron at that time trying to get about to the potion that was blown up across the room. Apparently, the potion across the room was an outside job and the two with the guilty faces were as predicted, James and Sirius. Slughorn now had scorched eyebrows and black soot all over his face and down his front. He looked down at the cowering Jen and yelled, "DETENTION! ALL OF YOU!" he added pointing out James and Sirius also.

James and Sirius seemed to think detention was well worth scorching a few Slytherin but Jen had noted that I was not even two months into school and she had already had about ten detentions from Slughorn alone. "Aw, come on, cheer up Jen, a little detention never hurt anyone." Sirius said putting his arm around her shoulder as the bell rang and they all made there was toward the feast for Halloween.

Jen looked up at Sirius and laughed. "I will never understand how you make light of everything. This has to be the tenth time this terms he has given me detention for messing up."

"Yes well, we all have to suck at something." Sirius said with a light cheerful tone.

"Oh really, then tell me Mr. Black, what do you suck at?" Jen asked raising an eyebrow, expecting him to say he didn't suck at anything, that he was exempt.

Sirius looked around the corridor; everyone else had already left them behind, "Isn't that obvious?" Sirius asked her as he stopped and lowered his voice.

Jen shook her head, so Sirius went on, "Well, obviously I suck at relationships. You know, keeping a girl more than a day." Sirius let out a light laugh. "I just can't see myself committing. I mean I want to, but come on, we have to be real here I can't commit."

Jen looked at Sirius in a much different light all of a sudden. "Now Sirius, I don't think you cant commit. I seem to think you might just have a fear of commitment. Its really common you know."

"Fear? Me? I'm not scarred of anything, we all know that." Sirius said drawing himself up all cockily.

"I bet if you found a girl you really like you could learn to change."

Sirius seemed to think on this for a minute. "Really? You think so? Lily and James seem to think the same. See I told them a while ago I wanted something real, like what they have and they have been talking with me and trying to help me change. But I just don't have a girl to change for yet. So if there is no girl, why change now?"

"Sirius, I really think you could change and any girl lucky enough to tame you, well she will be worth it all then." Jen said as she patted his chest and began to walk down the hall toward the feast.

Sirius seemed rooted on the spot for a minute until, "Hey Jen! Hang on now, where do you think you're off to?"

Jen stopped only a few feet away. "The feast, duh, I'm hungry."

Sirius walked back over to her and stopped and looked right at her, "Hey, I was kinda thinking though, more like wondering, if you would go as my date to the big ball coming up?" Sirius saw the wide eyes and shocked face she gave and quickly added, "You know, if you want and we would only have to go as friends you know."

Jen was mentally kicking herself now. He was the man she wanted asking her to the big ball and she couldn't accept. "I-uh, I can't." Sirius face seemed to fall at this. "See, it's just that someone has already asked me, and I said I would go with him." Jen added.

"Oh, well that ok, really. So uh, who asked you?" Sirius asked. He felt a little put off and didn't really know why.

Jen looked at him skeptically. "Why do you want to know?" She said in a joking tone.

Sirius looked her right in the eyes and in a very serious tone said, "Cause, I wanna kick his arse." Nothing in Sirius's face showed him joking and Jen got scarred for a minute.

"Uh- Sirius, now come on that's not exactly fair and…" She was cut off by Sirius bark of a laugh. She realized it was a joke.

"No really, who asked you, I just wanna know."

"Kevin Bradley, you know, from Hufflepuff.

"Oh, wow, that sucks."

"Who does that suck?"

"Because you have to go with a total looser, we would have had more fun together." Sirius said quietly as he brushed her hair out of her face. Then he quickly walked past her and disappeared around the corner. Jen was still standing the looking struck. She couldn't believe Sirius asked her and more over that she couldn't go with him. 'Damn that Bradley!' Jen thought.


	5. Kevin Bradley Hufflepuff Prefect, Qu

* * *

_**Chapter 5 – Kevin Bradley - Hufflepuff - Prefect, Quidditch Beater... Boyfriend?**_

"Hogesmeade weekend coming up. Will you spend the day there with me?" Kevin asked Jen as they walked around the lake the following morning.

Jen stopped and looked at him for a moment before answering "Of course" She smiled. After all, she liked Kevin, he was a nice enough guy. Plus Sirius asking her to the ball was more than likely just him listening to James and Lily. She wasn't going to buy into it anymore.

He smiled back, "Great." He took her hand in his, "You know Jen, your an amazing girl. Your pretty, your smart, I've liked you for some time now."

Jen already knew this, he was always so sweet, it really was very obvious. But it was cute. "I'm not that smart Kev, in fact i do believe you have better marks than me in almost every subject."

They made small talk and continued around the lake for the remainder of the free period before they parted ways, Jen to potions and Kevin to Transfiguration...

* * *

"Hey Jen!"

Jen had just walked into the dungeon and there was Sirius, calling her over already. She walked over to the table with him and dropped her book bag. "Morning Sirius."

"Didn't see you at breakfast missy."

"That's because I wasn't there silly."

"I noticed that. Listen I was looking for you at breakfast because I wanted to clear something up. I wasn't really upset you turned me down last night, your my friend, really, I want to have a talk with this Kevin, friend duties you know, but I'm happy for you. Really." The look in his eyes told only truth.

That's just about the moment Jen knew Sirius was going to be a great friend from now on, but never more.

"Thanks Sirius." Jen smiled to herself as she moved her attention to Professor Slughorn.

"Alright class, today I want you to make and antidote for the poison I have in this cauldron here next to me." He gestured to the black cauldron by his feet admitting red steam and a rather dingy smell.

"If we take Golpalott's third law to be true, "The antidote for a blended poison equals more than the sum of the antidotes for each separate component" then none of you should have any problem producing me an adequate antidote. You may begin now, please come up here and I will give you each a scoop of this poison."

The class filed themselves into a line at Slughorn's desk. After Jen had gathered her sample and taken it back to her desk, she lit a fire under her cauldron and began to work immediately.

Sirius returned to the table at this point.

"You coming down to the grounds with us after class? Its Friday, we were going to take a swim in the lake." He asked her as he took his seat again. "Lily's coming with James." He added.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, but I'm afraid I can't. I told Kevin I would see him right after potions. I'm sorry."

"Bring him." Sirius said with a large smile.

"Really? Could I? That would be wonderful!!"

* * *

"Swimming" Kevin asked her apprehensively after Jen told him about the invite after potions class.

"Yea. Well we don't have to swim if you don't want to." Jen had the hinting feeling he didn't want to go.

"I don't know Jen, we just started seeing each other, isn't this the stage where we are trying to find all the time in the world to spend alone?" He asked her.

Jen frowned, "Or course it is, I just really wanted you to come and get to know Kate and Lily, they're my best friends after all."

Kevin appeared in deep thought for a few moments and then added, "I really like you a lot Jen. I know we have only been seeing each other a couple of days, but it just seems like we have something special you know? Sure, I'll come."

Jen thought he didn't look too pleased, but accepted his answer anyway, "Thank you Kevin, it means a lot to me." Then after a moment she added, "I really like you alot too." With that she leaned forward slowly and gave him the first kiss.

To Kevin it was totally bliss, to Jen, well, at this moment it was wonderful, but in the pit of her stomach she somehow thought the wonderful kisses would not last...

* * *

"Kevin, this Kate, and I'm sure you've met Lily before in prefect duties?" Jen said introducing her two friends to Kevin by the lake.

"Nice to finally meet you Kate. Hello Lily." He said with a small smile to both of them.

"INCOMING!!" A boy yelled from the lake as a fizzing wisbee came flying right through the middle of there little circle they had formed.

Jen looked to where is had come from, of course, Sirius had sent it.

Sirius wondered over followed by James, Remus and Peter. "Hello Kevin." Remus said, they did know each other from prefect duties also after all.

"Hi Remus."

James walked forward and put his arms around Lily from behind. "JAMES!! You're soaked!!" Lily screamed as he drenched her dry clothing with his hug.

"Aw come on Lil's, its just a little water, in fact, want a dip?" He said raising a brow and getting a mischievous grin about his face.

"James Potter don't you dare." Lily said sternly.

James took a moment to look at Sirius, who shrugged, then grabbed Lily about the waist, lifted her over his shoulder and ran toward the lake as fast as he could...

SPLASH!

They all began laughing.

"Anyways," Jen finally managed to say amidst the ruckus. "Kevin, this is Sirius and Peter and that running away was James, but I'm sure you knew that already from being a beater. You must know James from quidditch already."

"Hello" All three said, along with Peter and Sirius shaking Kevin's hand. "And yea Jen, I do know James."

"You two coming for a swim?" Asked Sirius.

"No." "Sure." Jen and Kevin both answered.

"You don't want to?" Jen asked him.

"Not really, you do?" He said back.

"Yea, I kind of wanted to. Would you mind?"

"Yea Kev, mind if she jumps in?" Sirius added in a slightly off voice. Little be-known to Jen, to Sirius it was sounding like after only a couple days of dating she had to ask permission and there was one thing Sirius didn't like: People treating his friends with disrespect; and to Sirius, this was definitely disrespectful.

Kevin just stared at Sirius for a moment before saying, "I kind of think this is between me and Jen."

"Kevin? You ok? It's fine. Really. Would you mind if I swam?" Jen added giving Sirius a warning look.

Kevin looked back at Jen, "If you really wanted to, I guess that's..."

But before he got the last word out, Sirius had shouted 'GREAT!' and grabbed Jen, flung her over his shoulder and ran to the lake and jumped in.

Had either of them looked back they would have seen a look of fury on Kevin face. Peter was laughing and had moving into the lake right after Sirius and Jen. Unfortunately, Kate and Remus saw this look of Kevin's.

"He means no harm Kevin." Remus told him.

"That's not your girl he just took into the water was it Remus?" Kevin said angrily."She's my girlfriend, that type of fulling around is for me, not him."

Jen and Sirius had finally come to the surface, Jen kicked Sirius, who buckled and went back under, and swam toward the edge to safety. Once reaching it, she was shocked to meet Kevin ankle deep in the water.

"Thought you didn't want to come in?" She said playfully while pulling his arm.

He grabbed her arms to stop her and lead her out of the lake. "You're soaked now."

Jen laughed. "It's ok..." He cut her off.

"Let's leave now." Kevin looked upset.

"Kev, what's wrong? Why are you so mad?"

"This is what you do with your friends? Are you always touchy with Sirius? People talk you know, don't think I don't know who he is. Sirius Black: Ladies Man. I'm not stupid Jen. Well your my girlfriend, not his."

"Oh... Kevin... It's not like that between Sirius and I. I'm sorry to make you think that..."

"Can we please just leave Jen? I would feel much better if we did."

Jen couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, all Kevin wanted was to spend time with her and here she was splashing in the lake with another guy. After, like he said, she was his girlfriend.

Jen nodded, "OK Kev, lets go somewhere, just you and me. I'm sorry."

Kevin looked relieved, took her hand and together they left the scene without another word to anyone.

**ooooo**

"Where are they going?" Sirius asked Remus coming out of the lake after rescuing Lily from the clutches of James trying to dunk her once again.

"Don't think he likes you much mate." Remus said

"So she's just going to leave? What happened to friends first?"

"Sirius, you act like you've been friend with her for years. You've only really been her friend for a couple of weeks now. Let it go mate, that is her boyfriend now."

"Well, I think Sirius has a point. He may not have been her friend very long, but I'm her best friend, she can't do that to me." Kate said. "Plus, Kevin, well, I just don't really know about him yet. Not sure if he's right for her. Didn't even try to get to know us."

"You can't always judge people the first time you meet them baby." Remus told her.

"I know I know. It's just, well, I got a bad vibe from him, like he's never going to fit in with us, and if he doesn't then he may take her away."

"You'll just have to trust Jen to make the right choices for herself though."

"Yea, your right." Kate sighed.

"Right? He's wrong, you have to tell her Kate." Sirius chimed back in.

"No she can't Sirius, you can't just tell a friend you think the guy she is with is bad. She will never listen, She has to find out for herself. Plus, we don't even know if he is bad for her yet. You're just jealous Sirius because for the first time a girl you openly flirted with didn't swoon at your feet but got up and left with another guy." Sirius told him flatly.

Sirius gaped. "I did not flirt with her!"

"Tell yourself want you want Sirius. We all saw it."

"Did not flirt."

"OK fine, you didn't flirt." Remus admitted in defeat.

"Exactly." Sirius said turning and heading back for the lake.

"He so flirted." Kate said.

"Oh I know." Remus agreed. "Now, swim?"

"Race you!" Kate said as she took of running.

Remus chased after her and caught her quickly, grabbed her about the waist and they both went tumbling just into the edge of the water, all the while laughing.

* * *

"I'm really sorry about Sirius." Jen told Kevin as they reached a lone spot in the grounds of Hogwarts.

"It's fine Jen, I just, well, you know how I have like you for so long? I really don't want to lose you already. Also, it's more than that, I know we have only been seeing each other a couple days, but Jen... I've... well..." He exhaled. "Thing is, I've loved you since sometime last year. I know he didn't know each other well, but whenever I saw you... See you... I can still feel it you know?"

Jen sat there next to him on the lawn trying to take this in. HE LOVED HER?! OK, that's fine, but in no way did she love him.

"Kevin..."

"I know you don't love me back. I' hoping that's only a yet though. We're together now, perhaps you can one day fall in love with me?" He asked her pleadingly.

"Oh Kevin," Jen laughing. "Yes Kevin, one day I could fall in love with you, but you must remember right now I am not in love. Also, could you hold off on telling me you love me? It's just weird so soon you know?"

"Absolutely, I understand." He kissed her. "Thank you for accepting it though."

"How could I not?" She said laughing.

"True..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, thanks for bearing with me on this. But now I am getting happy with this story. This is a start of the direction I envisioned. I'll get Ch 6 up soon!!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Ms Potter Charms**


	6. Werewolf, Love & a Ball

**Chapter 6 - Werewolf, Love & a Ball**

* * *

The fall months came to a close for Hogwarts students. December had rolled around, and with it, the holidays.

"You find yourself a date for the big ball next week mate?" James asked Sirius as he took a seat beside him at the Gryffindor table the Monday morning before the holiday break.

"Nope, going solo, you should now that." Sirius answered.

"Going to be crowded around here this year. I'm kind of used to us being the only few people left in the common room around Christmas."

"Yea, probably can't get away with nearly as much either."

James nodded then looked around and came closer to Sirius.

"Full moon over the break too." James, Sirius and Peter has become animagi the previous year. It was for Remus. No one knew but then and some of the staff, but Remus was a werewolf. They now spend every full moon since they learned how to transform into animals running around the forest with Remus as he became the werewolf. They found a werewolf could be slightly tamed by other animals and they also felt it was easier on Remus when he went through this with his friends.

"Yea..." Sirius got a grin. "I can't wait." While Remus hated the transformations, the others loved them. It was such a rush for them to escape and wonder free at night in the forest once a month.

"What do you think he told Kate?" James asked.

"Same thing you probably told Lily."

James looked slightly uncomfortable. "Uh... Well... about Lily, see... She kind of... well... knows already..."

Sirius dropped his fork and looked at James with shock. "WHAT?!" He whispered harshly under gritted teeth. "You mean to tell me that you got to tell your girl when I got in trouble last year for telling Snivellus?"

"Sirius! You know very well you nearly tried to kill him! And i didn't tell her. She already knew. She confronted me about it last Full Moon, told me I really didn't have to lie every month to her, that she already knew and it was ok."

"Oh." Sirius gave a small laugh. "Sounds like a great girl there Prongs."

James sighed. "Padfoot. You have no idea."

Just then Peter and Remus joined then. Peter pulled a piece of toast to him and began eating, Remus on the other hand, didn't look so happy. "What up with you Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Kate." He said exhaling.

Sirius's glaze went down the table where Kate and Lily had just taken a seat at the other end of the table.

"I see. So what did you do to Kate that took away my girlfriend too?" James asked.

Sirius laughed. "Kind of sucks for you two. When one couple fights, the other with lose his girl for the time too. That seems to me its what you get for dating best friends."

Remus didn't look pleased Sirius had said that.

"What happened?" James asked Remus.

"She wants to know why I can't go to the ball with her."

James eye's widened and his jaw dropped. "Bloody Hell! The ball is the same night as the full moon! How did I not see that before?! Oh my god, Lily is going to kill me."

"Wow, see, looks like it was a good choice I was going stag." Sirius chimed in.

"Kate says she's tired of my little lies. She says she knows there have been at least three times now I've said i was going one place and she came to find I wasn't there. She says she wants to trust me, but can't. Then I can't tell her why I can't make the ball. I don't think this is going to work. I think I'm going to end things with her." Remus said slumping to the table.

"No way moony. You're not leaving her. Listen, just tell her." James said.

"Yea, before Lily does." Sirius said.

Remus shot up to look at James. "Lily knows?!"

"It's not what you think! I didn't tell her mate, I told her last month that we would be out that night, that we all had a detention together, she told me I didn't have to lie anymore. She said she knows where I go on the full moon. Says she's known about you since like second year mate. She's smart, we all knew that. She doesn't know what we are, but she knows we try to go with and help you. She told me to be careful." James looked down the table at Lily. "Guess she hasn't noticed the ball is on the full moon yet either."

Remus just nodded. "Will she keep it secret?"

James looked back at Remus. "Of course she will. She has all this time hasn't she?"

Remus nodded. "I can't tell Kate. Even if I did, she'd leave me anyways. No one can love me for what I am."

Peter finally put down his toast. "That's not true Remus, you know she loves you, just tell her."

"Pete's right mate, you have to tell her. Let her chose." James said.

"I agree." Sirius tossed in.

Remus sighed. "We'll see."

**xxx**

"I mean, for god's sake, I'm his girlfriend. We've been together for over three months now, and once again he can't tell me something. Lily you know I let those night I found he was lying go because you assured me it cannot in anyway be what I think. But now, he said he can't go to the ball with me and won't tell me why? He tells me he loves me, why can't he mean it?" Kate was saying to Lily down the table. Then something hit Lily. It was a small relization. She made a mental note to be in shock later and confront James about it then too.

"Hey, whats going on? You two just leave the dormitory without me now?" Jen asked coming and taking a seat across from Kate and Lily.

"Kate wanted to leave the common room to avoid Remus." Lily told her.

"Yea, now what's all this about you being mad at him?" Jen asked Kate.

Kate explained the whole story to Jen. "I'm trying to tell her to be patient, if there is anything she doesn't know about Remus, he'll tell her when he's ready." Lily said.

"Patience has nothing to do with this Lil's. Kate, if Kevin was doing this to me, I would be upset too." Jen and Kevin had been doing so well. He has kept his word and not told her I love you once since she found out he did. She was think now though, after nearly three months together, him saying it wouldn't be such a bad thing. Maybe she might say it back if he did.

"Exactly, if he loves me like he says he does, he wouldn't lie and keep things from me."

"Maybe he has a reason Kate. Maybe it's something he can't just come out and tell you, maybe he's too scared." Lily said pleadingly. She didn't want to tell Kate about Remus, but she didn't want her to leave him over not knowing either.

Kate and Jenn looked at Lily for a moment. "Do you know something we don't Lily? After all, you are dating his best friend, has James told you something?" Jen asked Lily accusingly.

"No! Listen, I'm just saying, give him more time. Maybe try talking to him again. Tell him its ok. He can confide in you. Tell him he shouldn't worry and you love him. Maybe he'll open up. It just sounds like a case of closed feelings."

"Closed feelings? Lily, he's so loving. There are no closed feelings their." Kate said.

"What can it hurt? Lil always seems to be right, give her idea a try." Jen conceded.

"Maybe..." Kate looked down the table at Remus. He was lying on the table with James, Sirius and Peter all looking as if they were trying to pep him up. Kate sighed. "God I love him. Fine..." With that Kate got up and moved toward Remus.

"Lil, do you know anything we don't about him?" Jen asked Lily quietly when Kate was out of earshot.

"Maybe I do. But don't tell Kate. It's something I just know ok? But it's not my place to tell so don't ask." Lily said taking her last bite of oatmeal. "Now, I need to speak with James before class. I'll see you in Transfiguration." With that Lily made her way to James.

**xxx**

Kate put her arms around Remus's shoulder. "Baby, can we go for a walk?" Kate asked him in his ear.

Remus sat up and looked at her. He nodded and got up, grabbed her hand and they made their way out of the Great Hall.

"James." It was Lily, she had just walked up. "I wanted to talk to you about the ball next week. Have a few minutes before class?"

"Good morning to you too sweetheart." He said pretending to be hurt.

Lily laughed. "Good Morning silly." She said giving him a small kiss.

"Have a seat baby." James patted the bench where Remus has just vacated. "It's ok, they know you know now."

Lily looked at Sirius and Peter. "Oh." She took the seat. "Listen, I really want you to come to the ball with me but I would understand if you went to be there for him. I can go with Kate and have fun. You're a great friend to him sweetie and I love that about you."

James looked her deep in the eye's and knew this was not some girl's trap. "Thank you Lily. I do need to be there for him. When we're with him, it's not so hard on him, he's safer."

"Can I ask how on earth you guys go and don't get hurt?"

Sirius chimed in this time. "Promise not to tell?"

"Of course I do." She looked from James to Sirius to Peter.

James leaned forward slowly and whispered something in her ear.

Lily gasped, "But that's illegal! You can seriously hurt yourselves!"

"We know Evans, but we've been doing this since early last year. We have it down now." Sirius told her.

Lily looked at James. "You guys better be careful. Please?"

"Always." James said with a grin.

**xxx**

Kate and Remus came to a stop on a deserted spot on the grounds by the lake. Kate took a seat and pulled Remus down next to her.

"Remus, I just want you to know I love you very much and you can tell me anything. If there's anything wrong, I can help you. I'm here for you. I would never leave you no matter what you have to tell me. I only ask that you trust me enough to tell me so I don't have to worry and wonder and you don't have to lie to me anymore."

Remus just stared at the lawn.

"Baby?"

He looked up at her. She was so beautiful. Her long blond hair flowing in the wind, her bright blue eyes filled with love and concern. He loved everything about her, he loved the freckles on her tan nose, he loved the way she always raised an eyebrow while talking. She was perfect.

"Kate, if you love me, please let me tell you when I'm ready. I will tell you I swear, I just can't right now. I can't tell you why I can't make the ball, just know I am not and will never cheat on you."

Kate sighed. She did love him, he had every right to ask this unfortunately. "Ok. But promise you will tell me as soon as you are ready?"

"I promise..."

* * *

"That was by far the hardest test McGonnagal had ever given us!" Jen exclaimed to Kevin as she took a seat next to him on the lawn that fridy after the free period they shared together.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Kevin said pulling her to him and kissing her. "So the ball next week, what will you wear?"

"Not telling."

"Can i get a color?"

She looked at him for a moment. "Ok fine, deep purple."

"That should look amazing on you."

**xxx**

Kate and Lily had made their way to the common room for the free period to prepare for the potions text coming up next.

"I hate this, I'll never be good at potions." Kate said shutting the book they had been studying from.

"Its simple Kate, just follow the directions carefully, you should be able to brew this antidote easily, don't worry, once you get it it's very simple."

"Easy for you to say miss I'm best in the class." Kate laughed.

"So did you talk to Remus this morning?" Lily asked her.

"Yea, he asked me to be patient and said he would tell me soon."

"Great! See, I told you just trust him."

"I know but I just hate not knowing."

"It'll be fine Kate. I promise."

"Always to optimist Lils."

They laughed.

**xxx**

"So you told her you'd tell her later? Come on Moony, she's figure it out eventually and by then she won't be happy to know you couldn't tell her yourself." James said.

"Prongs is right mate. You have to tell her." Sirius said.

"I will, after this next one. I just can't right now." Remus said.

"Do you guys understand this potions stuff? I just don't get it!" Peter said angrily.

"Here Pete, I'll help you." Remus said and Peter and Remus fell into the potions book so Peter might just be ready for the test to come.

"So mate, my parents are sending are gifts this weekend. They also say 'merry christmas' and are very sad we're not coming home for the holidays." James said to Sirius.

Sirius has that type of family that you cannot get along with. His family goes against all his morals. They think people like the rumored _Voldemort_ guy have the right idea to make wizards superior to muggles. Voldemort was this guy who hated muggles and was all over the news for doing horid things to them. So far he wasn't too much worse than the rest of the muggle hating wizards out there. Sirius's family thought he had the right idea though and thought he should join this cult like organization he was creating called the Death Eaters. Sirius hated that idea, thinks muggles should be equals. In the end, he couldn't handle it anymore. Last summer he had ran away to the Potter's and had no plan on ever returning home.

* * *

The day of the ball came quickly. Jen, Lily and Kate were in their dormitory getting ready. Kate had her hair pulled back in a simple clasp and was wearing a floor length dark red spaghetti strap dress. Basic and simple. Elegant.

Lily was wearing deep green, it was strapless and her long red hair in ringletts falling about her shoulders.

Jen, had on the deep purple floor length gown. It was a halter top and hung from her hips perfectly. Her dark brown hair was pulled half up and she left curls falling about her shoulders.

"Kevin is going to love that." Lily told her.

"Remus?" Kate had said softly over by the window. "Hey, guys, Remus is going toward the whomping willow with Madame Pomphrey."

She turned to get Lily and Jen ever to her, but when she looked back they were gone. "What on earth is he doing?"

"Kate, you said you wouldn't be nosey remember?"

"Lily! He just disappeared into the ground with the school nurse! And hey! there she goes. Where did she come from?" Madame Pomphrey was now making her way back into the castle.

"Of course, there they go. Lily, is James not going to the ball with you then?" James Sirius and Peter were now making their way to the same place Remus did, where ever that was.

"No, he's busy."

"What's going on here?" Jen asked Lily.

"I don't know."

"Lily, don't lie to us." Kate said.

"Listen, I can't tell either of you ok? Its not my story."

"Lily! You know whats up with my boyfriend and I don't I think you should be telling me!" Kate said angrily.

"Kate! You know I can't!" Lily argued back.

Kate sighed. "Fine. Lets go down." Kate had given up to easily for Lily's liking, but oh well. She did give in after all.

**xxx**

"Wow... Wow..." Kevin kept saying over and over to Jen.

She laughed. "Kevin, stop."

"Sorry, you look so beautiful." He said kissing her firmly on the lips.

"She laughed still. "Shall we go in?"

They made their way into the ball where Kate and Lily were. Lily was in the middle of dragging Kate onto the dance floor to have a good time so Jen grabbed Kevin and followed.

The ball went by without anything spectacular. Lily and Kate managed to have a decent time and Jen was having the time of her life with Kevin.

As the ball was making its way to a close, a slow song came on. "I love this song!" Jen said.

"Then let's dance." Kevin said grabbing her hand once again and taking her away from the table where they were having a punch break.

Halfway through the song, Kevin spoke. "Jen, I want to tell you something right now, even though I said I wouldn't."

Jen smiled to herself. Here it comes. "Jen, I love you."

Jen pulled back, kissed him deeply and just parted lips enough to say "I love you too." softly before kissing him again.

"Jen! You have to help me! Kate ran out into the grounds, says she has to know!" Lily said fastly running up to them, killing the moment.

Jen shot back from Kevin, "What?!" She turned to Kevin. "I'm so sorry Kevin, I have to help."

Kevin was smiling still. Jen loved him, she really loved him. "It's ok, go baby."

Jen and Lily ran out into thr grounds just in time to hear a single howl within the Forbidden Forest.

"What was that?" Jen asked aloud.

"Probably just a werewolf." Lily said.

Kate had paused when she heard the howl. She looked up at the full moon. "No" She said to herself "Can't be... Can it?"

"Kate Wait!" Lily was yelling as her and Jen were running for her.

"I have to Lily!" She shouted back and moved into the forest.

There is was again, the howl, it was louder this time. She moved deeper into the forest.

Lily and Jen caught up to her. "Kate stop this, lets get out of here. It's not safe. Its a full moon tonight, you know how crazy this place gets on a full moon!" Jen said to her.

"Please Kate, lets go." Lily and Jen were now walking beside her trying to convince her to leave.

There was alot of movement near now. Lily knew the boys were close now. Her heart was pounding. Kate and Jen froze, fear bright on their faces.

"Please... lets leave now..." Lily whispered, begging.

Again, a howl, so close to them now.

"Maybe we better go back." Kate said terrified.

Too late, there was a deep growling behind them, they turned to face the creature.

There, within ten feet of them was a fully grown werewolf. Together, they screamed. It roared forward and chased them as they began to run.

Out of no where a large shaggy black dog, a large stag and a small rat came running into the small clearing the girls were now in scattering from the werewolf.

The dog instantly attacked the werewolf and was flung against a tree trunk. The stag was no longer there, he was now James.

"James!" Lily said running to him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!! GET OUT NOW!" She said angrily. "RUN!"

The werewolf had now moved in closer, The dog was whimpering and getting up from the tree. James turned back into the stag, but before either could reach the werewolf, he was upon Kate. She froze.

Those eye's she knew those eyes. It couldn't be though. "No?" She whispered.

It struck, it lashed out at her, hitting her around the stomach and tossing her body like a doll into a nearby tree. The dog and the Stag were now both upon the werewolf.

Lily and Jen ran to Kate. "Oh my god! KATE!"

Jen grabbed her. Kate was still awake, but only barely. "Kate, hang on, please!"

All three girls looked up, the dog and the stag were herding the werewolf off away from them. The rat though, was now Peter.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here." He said coming over to the girls.

"Peter... Pete... Remus?" With those words Kate's world went black.

A few moment later James and Sirius came into the clearing. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE LILY! YOU KNOW BETTER!"

"You knew? Lily!" Jen exclaimed.

"James, I'm sorry, Kate saw all you head here before the ball, she ran out to find Remus. We tried to stop her." Lily was crying. "Please James, help her."

Jen was in shock, Remus, a werewolf? and Lily knew?!

James had put a hovering charm on Kate to float her to the hospital wing. They all were now quickly making their way out of the forest.

"God I hope she will be ok." Jen was saying through her worries.

They were now approaching the front doors. James had an arm around Lily and Sirius was walking by Jen. "Jen, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sirius, just worried about Kate. Will she be ok? Sirius, I just can't believe all this." She was crying now harder than before.

Sirius stopped. "I'm sorry. I'm sure she'll be ok. He didn't bite her."

Jen stopped to talk with Sirius. "There's so much blood." She said looking at Kate ahead with James Lily and Peter.

"I know, listen, you can't tell anyone, please? No one would understand."

Jen was still crying. "I won't."

Sirius then hugged her. "It's going to be fine. Just no more running off into the forest like that."

She hugged him back. "Thank you Sirius, for coming and helping us. Are you ok?"

"Me? I'm fine." Sirius now pulled out of the hug, "Come on. Lets catch up." Jen nodded.

At the entrance to the castle, Kevin was waiting for her to return and saw her being held by Sirius. He has tried to get over his jealously of this guy, but this was going to far. He should comfort her! Not him!

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope the story is now more to every ones liking!**


	7. Discoveries & Sacrifices

**Chapter 7 - Discoveried & Sacrafices**

* * *

"I still can't believe you let her go into the forest." James was whispering to Lily outside the hospital wing.

"James, I told you, we were trying to stop her. She ran out of the dance on us. There was nothing we could do."

"Why did you have to follow her? Do you know what could have happened to you?! I couldn't take it if I lost you. I love you!"

"I know James, I love you too. I'm so sorry, but not even you would let your friend run in their alone." Lily fought back sternly.

"I know Lily, I just got scared." James pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

**xxx**

"Jen..." It was Kevin, he was waiting in the shadow of the doorway to the castle.

His voice made Jen jump and bump into Sirius. Sirius looked down at her then up at Kevin. "I'll be at the hospital wing." He said before walking off through the doors.

"Kevin." She walked to him, tear streams still stained to her cheeks. "I'm so glad your here."

"What was all that?" He said angrily.

Jen looked at him shocked. "All what Kev? What are you talking about? Did you not see them walk by just now with Kate?"

"Why was Sirius all over you."

"My god Kevin, my best friend comes floating by, probably near death and you are mad I hugged Sirius? If you'll excuse me I want to go to Kate now." She said trying to push by him.

He held out his arm and stopped her. His hands closed around her arms tightly. "Kevin, let go. Please. That hurts."

"Why was he all over you?!" He now asked through gritted teeth.

Jen stared at him.

"Let me go Kevin, it hurts." She said meaningfully.

"Why?!" He said angrier yet.

Jen's mind was reeling, she didn't like this side of him. Where did this come from? "He gave me a hug because I was a mess seeing my _best friend _ bleeding and unconcious!" She said angrily at him "Now let me go!"

"I will when I'm finished with you! Who does he think he is touching you!" Kevin was livid now. "You're my girlfriend not his! I want you to stay away from him from now on Jen!"

"You're nuts. NOW LET ME GO!" She yelled pulling her arms away harshly, only to have him tighten his grip.

Kevin was just staring at her, she could see him fuming. "No." He said calmy.

Sirius was walking up the staircase toward the hospital wing, he was purposly walking slow so Jen could catch back up, when he heard the yell. "_NOW LET ME GO!" _This made him stop dead in his tracks. He turned and made his way quickly back to Jen. That was her voice after all.

"She said let her go mate." Sirius said in a deathly voice as he reached the doors.

Kevin stared at Sirius for a moment, as if deciding if he was worth it, then when he looked down, he spotted Sirius's wand pointing at him. Kevin slowly let go of Jen and stormed off through a door by the staircase.

Jen stood in shock holding her arms where Kevin had them grimped just moments ago.

Sirius was fuming. There's a few things he don't tolerate from anyone, whether he knows the girl or not, he will NEVER stand for any girl getting treating so wrongly. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Sirius, but I could have handled it you know." Jen said walking past him.

Sirius was so confused, didn't he just help her? He shook it off and ran to catch up to her. "He's a jerk."

"Sirius, that's uncalled for. He was just concerned about me. He's only scared. It's not his fault."

_How could she stand up for him after that? _"Sorry..."

They reached the hospital wing after a few more minutes.

"Oh Jen! What took you so long?" Lily had run up to her and threw her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Lils, I just got caght up. Have we heard anything yet?"

"No, Madame Pomphrey won't let us in yet."

Just then the doors opened. "Professor Dumbledore!"

"Would all please step inside?" He asked of them.

James, Lily, Sirius, Peter and Jen moved inside to have the doors shut behind them.

"Miss Evans, Miss Johnson. I must ask you too keep what you saw tonight a secret."

They nodded. With that he left the room.

"Is she going to be ok?" Lily asked Madame Pomphrey.

"She should be fine. The cuts her deep and hard to clean, but I managed the best I could. She may not wake for a while and she'll be very weak and will need to spend the week here."

They all gathered chairs around her bed and sat in silence for the remainder of the night.

**xxx**

The light was streaming through the windows now. Each one of them had fallen asleep in their chairs hoping Kate would wake. James now woke and looked around. Morning had come. And per usual after the full moon, there was Remus in a bed. Today though, he looked worse than ever. James moved over to his bed, he was awake, unmoving, staring at the ceiling.

"How you feeling?" James asked him quietly. Sirius was now awake and making his way over.

Remus didn't look at them. "Kate?" he whispered.

"She's gonna be fine mate." James told him.

"I almost killed her." He choked out.

"Kate!" Lily said loudly over by her bed. "Your awake! Thank god!"

Jen was at her side now, "Oh Kate, we were so scared!" They both hugged her.

James and Sirius made their way over now. "How are you feeling?" Sirius asked her.

"I hurt. But I think I'm fine. Where's Remus?"

"He's right... Hey James, wasn't he just there?" Sirius asked.

They all turned to Remus's bed, he had left. "I can't believe he didn't tell me. That was a huge thing to keep secret." Kate said.

"We're sorry Kate. He's just insecure about it. He never told us either, He figured it out by our second year and only told him we knew just last year." James told her.

They all fell silent.

"Jen, what happen to your arms?" James asked her. "You didn't have those when we left the forest did you? I thought you and Lily were safe."

Jen stared at James. All eye's were on her now. Sirius could tell from the look on her face she was thinking quick.

"She had those when we left the forest mate, didn't you see her fall against the tree's trying to jump out of Remus's way?" Sirius chimed in for her.

Jen turned to Sirius. Everyone accepted this. She mouthed a small _thank you_ and took a seat by Kate's bed.

"Listen Kate, do you want us to try and find Remus?" Lily asked her.

Kate thought for a moment. "No, I just want to be alone you guys. Thank you for being here, but I'm fine now, really."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." With that they all left the wing and made their way back to their common room.

* * *

"Jen, I've been looking all over for you, listen, can we talk please?" It was Kevin.

Sirius wanted to step in, but thought it would be best not to. Jen moved toward him. "Of course."

They moved away from the rest and found a small area to talk privately.

**xxx**

"Hey mate, if you saw a girl being treated wrong would you step in?" Sirius asked James quietly.

"Why? Who are you talking bout Padfoot?" He glanced back where Jen and just disappeared. "Do you mean Jen?"

"No! God now, just a ransom person I saw, don't know who she was, but should I do something? I mean i tried to help her at the time, but she only got angry at me."

"Just the way some people are, when they don't want help, there's nothing you can do. Best to just put it out of your mind mate."

Sirius nodded as they went through the portrait hole. They followed the girls to the couch by the fireplace. The common room was empty, everyone would be at breakfast right about now.

"Wonder where Moony is." James said aloud.

"No idea, probably won't want to be found though." Peter said.

"Yea, best to just let him be on his own until he's ready to come back around us." Sirius agreed. "You remember what he was like last year when someone came close to him. He wasn't quite as bad then though."

"He also didn't nearly kill his own girlfriend last time you dunce." James said.

**xxx**

"I'm so sorry about last night, I don't know what got into me. I would never hurt you Jen, I love you so much. Please forgive me." Kevin begged of her.

"It's ok baby. I love you too." She said giving him a kiss. "Please don't think there was anything between Sirius and I. Sure I used to like him, but that was before I met you."

"You liked him?"

"Yea, but he never liked me back, and I met you. I got over him."

"Jen, you love me and I love you. If we are going to make us work, Sirius can't be involved."

Jen thought this might come up again. "Kevin, you can't ask me to give up my friend..."

"If you love me, you'd pick me." He said.

He was so sincere and so nice about it, Jen felt guilty. "Kevin..."

"Please Jen, it can't be us both."

"I don't..."

"Jen. I love you."

"I love you too Kevin, I just..."

"There's too much history, even if it wasn't on his part, for him to be a part of us."

Jen sighed. She knew he had a point, she did still really like Sirius, but she loved Kevin. "Ok." Defeat. She had no idea ow her friend would take this, but they had to understand, Lily would do this for James. Kate seems to be accepting Remus for what he is. Why can't she give up one friend for Kevin?

"Thank you baby." He said kissing her. "I want to do something special for you. Can you meet me tonight? I realize today you probably want to spend time with Kate. After dinner? Meet me in the entrance hall?"

"Ok, I'll be there." She kissed him again and left for the common room.

**xxx**

The portrait hole opened not long after they had all sat down around the fire. Jen had returned.

_Now or never. _"Sirius, can we talk for a minute?" Jen said strolling over.

He nodded. "Upstairs maybe?" She asked him.

"Sure." Together they made their way into the boys dormitory.

"Whats up girly?" He said taking a seat at the foot of his bed.

"Well, there's really no easy way to put his, but I can't be your friend anymore." Jen felt terrible.

Sirius was shocked. "What?" He chuckled. "Why not?" He said disbelievingly.

"Sirius, I've always liked you so much, but you've never noticed me. Finally, I find someone who makes me forget about you and I can't give him all I have if your still around reminding me of what I felt for you for so long."

"Wow. I'm sorry, I never knew."

"Of course you didn't." Jen said sadly.

"Jen, you can't really end our friendship over him?"

"Sirius, we haven't been friends forever, and like I said, how can I be with him with not completely getting over you?"

Sirius stared at her. _How could he have never known she liked him so much? Most girls just wanted him for his fun ecantric ways, but she genuinely liked him. _He didn't know what else to say. "You're going to do this either way aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Sirius." A tear had fallen down her cheek.

Sirius made his way over to her and hugged her. "If that's the way you want it." With that Sirius made his way outof the room.

"So what was that about mate?" James asked him. Sirius did not answer but kept on walking until he had proceeded out the dormitory.

Jen had come down a moment later and taken a seat on the chair by the fire. "Jen? What happen?" Lily asked.

"Nothing."

"Like hell that was nothing, why did he leave?" James asked her.

"James! Be nice." Lily told him. "Jen?"

"Sirius and I just aren't friends anymore ok?"

"And why not?" James asked.

"Whats it matter? We just aren't ok?"

"Jen, if this is over Kevin not liking him, that's just nuts. You know you can't chose someone when they are the ones asking you to chose." Lily told her.

"I never said Kevin did anything of the sort! Why must you all always be out to get him?! He's wonderful! I just wish you guys would accept that, but no, all of you go around judging him! Lily! You just want me to still try for Sirius because you think he can change, well he won't! I told him how I used to feel! He didn't care! Kevin loves me! Sirius never will!" Jen exclaimed and left the common room quickly.

"Taking it she loves Sirius then?" James said.

"Pretty much." Lily answered.

"Wow." Said Peter.

**xxx**

Part of him wanted to find Kevin and curse him like no tomorrow. Sirius had his wand out and was wondering the corridors jinxing anything that moved. He knew he shouldn't take his anger out on every one and every thing else, but he couldn't help it.

_FLICK_

That first year should have ties his shoes anyway, he could have just as easily tripped over them.

How the bloody hell did he not know Jen had feelings for him? Girls never had feelings for him. Girls liked his body, kind of why he always slept with them and never dated. Somehow he had donned the cover of the man who was amazing at sex, he just went with it, he enjoyed it.

He didn't have tons of friends, he had his small group who he trusted more than anyone else. There was James, his brother. Remus, trustworthy, loyal, reliable. Peter, trustworthy, loyal, reliable to not understand anything they said. Now he had Lily, Jen and Kate. James loved Lily and Remus loved Kate. That accepts them in Sirius's book. If they earn the love of his best friends they must be good people. Then Jen, or so he thought. He took more of a bond to her because James was spending more time with Lily now and Remus more time with Kate. He could spend more time with Peter, but let's face it, Jen was SO much more interesting than him.

Sirius was now wondering outside. It was a snowy day, beautiful by Sirius's standards. Normally him and his friends would be out jinxing snowballs to hit any Slytherin they saw wondering by. And speaking of Slytherins... Snivellus... He should make Sirius feel better. He was all alone too.

"Hey Snivellus! What's the matter, lose all your lame friends?" He called over to him.

"Go away Black." Snape answered drawing his wand.

"Now Now Snivellus, that's not very nice. I just wanted to say hello."

He eyed him evilly.

"What's the matter Snivelly? Not brave enough to fight back?" Sirius was now pointing his want at him.

"Shove it Black!" He growled at Sirius.

"Too much of a _coward_ to play? Thought you were one of the death eaters, thought they had to be brave?" Sirius teased.

_FLASH_

Next thing Sirius knew he was on the ground in more agony then he could ever remember being in.

"Never...Call...Me...A..._**COWARD!!**__" _Snape yelled as he fled the scene.

Sirius lay on the ground, unable to move, pain ravaging his body. He could see. Things were going dark. He could feel the blood flowing from his wounds. His wand lay a few feet away.

**xxx**

Jen had wondered back to the hospital wing to see Kate. She knew she wanted to be alone, but Jen felt maybe she could try talking to her.

She entered the wing to see Kate still just lying in bed. "Kate?" Jen said softly as she approached.

"Hey."

"Thought you might want to talk." She said pulling up a chair.

Kate shrugged. "Why hasn't Remus come to see me? Have you seen him?"

"No, no one has. Sorry."

"It's ok, I just wish he would come see me. I'm not mad at him."

"I Know Kate, I wish I knew where he was."

"Are you ok Jen? You look kind of down."

"Don't worry about me, your kind of the one who's not doing so well here." Jen said chuckling.

"Don't be silly Jen, I'm gonna be fine, What's the matter?"

"Ok, Ok, fine. Well see, there was a small fight with Kevin last night over Sirius..."

Kate interrupted, "Again? Why does he hate him so much?"

"Well, I realized I can't feel like I do for them both and Kevin loves me and I want to be with him, so Sirius and I are not friends anymore."

"Jen! That's ridiculous!"

"It's my choice."

Kate sighed. "You're right. It's you're choice." Kate couldn't argue, if that's what her friend wanted, she had to support her.

"Jen, can you close those curtains? Its so bright in here, I have such a headache."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Jen moved to the window, she glanced out onto the grounds before closing the curtains and saw Sirius. He was talking to... couldn't be... Snape? They hated each other. Probably arguing. Wait...

"Oh my god!" Jen exclaimed. "SIRIUS!" Kate jumped and looked at Jen to see her pulling her wand and running from the wing.

**xxx**

Sirius was waking now. He was so stiff. That light was so bright. His head hurt alot. Where was he? Oh god when he found Severus Snape, he would kill him! He slowly opened his eyes.

"Jen" He managed to struggle out.

"Sirius? Are you ok?" Jen leaned forward over him.

"How?"

"I saw Snape hit you with that curse. He's in Dumbledore's office now. Madame Pomphrey healed you as best she could, though she said there will be alot of scaring. I'm so sorry Sirius." Jen said sadly.

Scaring, so much for the girls liking his body. "Thank you Jen. For coming."

"Of course Sirius."

"We're still not friends though are we?" He asked her painfully.

Jen didn't know what to say to that.

"Like this would change anything. I wish you would have told me before how you felt. But given the circumstances, you should probably just go now. Kevin won't like you here with me. Thank you for everyhing." Sirius said closing his eyes again.

Jen was stunned. Sure she ended the friendship, but she didn't expect him to say that. She sighed and looked ove at Kate. She shrugged. Jen took that to mean, _best just let it be_, and left.

* * *


End file.
